


Face Thy Enemy in War (And Love)

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Hatesex, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: TakeAla hate sex the night after Alain was framed for murder. They hate each other and are horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/gifts).



> Someone PLEASE spot the pun in here. I'm very proud of it.

After Takeru finished meditating on the horrific things he'd seen in the Ganma world, he set off in search of Alain. Everyone else was asleep in the temple and would be for a long time. He walked to the park to find the Prince staring into the star-freckled lake.

 

"Alain," he said with a sneer in his voice.

 

"Tenkuuji Takeru," Alain replied quietly, his vocal chords rough from disuse.

 

"I can't believe you. You come here claiming your world is a utopia when you don't even know half of what's going on!" Takeru stomped over to Alain and grabbed him by the shoulders so he couldn't turn away.

 

"I may not know what happened recently-" Alain tried to protest. Takeru pushed his lips against Alain's parted mouth, shoved his tongue between Alain's lips, and squeezed his shoulder blades roughly.

 

Alain bit his tongue and he pulled out, gasping. Alain's tongue followed him into his mouth, and the tall royal reached up to grasp the side of Takeru's face. Takeru closed his teeth around the invading tongue in retaliation.

 

With a grunt Alain pulled away, breathing heavily. He glared at Takeru through the semi-darkness. Takeru smirked back.

 

"Looks like you don't know anything, you filthy Ganma. Anything but how to _catch my_ _attention_ ," he specified, pushing Alain backwards to pin him against a large tree. "For a while you've been annoying me, but now I'll do something about it." he ripped the collar of Alain's gold-and-black uniform open and bit his neck right under the chin.

 

"Ah!" Alain gasped, reaching for Takeru's arms out of reflex. "T- _ takeru! _ What is this?" he gasped again as Takeru pressed his hips against the skirt part of the Ganma royal uniform.

 

"This is for trying to take over the world, idiot. We're stronger than you think," Takeru hissed in Alain's ear before marking it with a bruise as well. "I'm going to fuck you, and then you'll go home and show them all the power of humanity." He bit Alain's collarbone hard enough to hurt.

 

" _ Never _ ," Alain snarled, but with an undercurrent of longing. Takeru was dragging the fingers of one hand lightly down Alain's crotch.

 

"Just give in," Takeru hissed into his ear, on tiptoe. "You'll feel better that way."

 

"I'll submit to no human commoners." His face contorted with fury at the very thought. He pushed Takeru onto the grass while he was on tiptoe and pinned him against the dirt. He pushed his lips against Takeru's clumsily, then tried to press his tongue inside too.

Takeru's tongue met him inside his mouth. Alain struggled against it, but failed. Takeru's hand was pressing onto his crotch in the most pleasant way. Brown eyes glimmered up at him.

 

"Alain, you filthy royal slut. You're so eager to get on my dick, you can't help but spread your legs for me the second I touch you there." he grinned and rolled Alain over so he was kneeling between Alain's spread legs. "That's better," he declared, pressing his lips against Alain's as he felt for the buttons on his uniform.

 

He felt a wandering tongue sneak between his parted lips and nipped it, hard enough to taste blood. Alain pulled away, groaning. A strand of saliva connected their mouths. Takeru licked it up, then dragged his teeth down Alain's throat. The prince swallowed in anticipation, then his resolve gathered.

 

"I'll be the one to make  _ you _ go home to show them my power," Alain said. He bit Takeru's neck really hard because he had no idea what was sexy. He broke the skin and felt Takeru pull away sharply.

 

"A-alain," Takeru gasped, touching his wound. "This  _ is _ my home."

 

As he leaned over to give Alain more hickeys, he started rolling his hips in between Alain's spread legs. Alain's muffled gasps and moans wavered in the light reflected off the water.

 

"You-  _ hhng! _ stole specter from me twice.  **_Fuck you._ ** "

 

Takeru bit hard and sat up, livid as hell.

 

"He was _my_ friend first and you fucking _used_ him _as a pawn!!!_ Do you know how majorly fucked up that is????" He didn't leave Alain time to breathe, let alone answer. "IT'S  REALLY **FUCKED** **UP**. That's not even mentioning all of those times you tried to kill me."

 

"I could kill you right now," Alain threatened, holding his Necrom eyecon in one hand. Takeru slapped it out of his hand and threw it several meters away.

 

"No, you couldn't. And  _ then _ there's the time you told me your world is a perfect utopia. h _ AVE YOU EVER EVEN  _ **_SEEN_ ** _ IT??? _ " He grinded between alain's legs while spitting out each word.

 

"I- I," Alain gasped. "...Have seen my world. It is better than yours, after all."

 

Takeru pulled Alain's clothes off him and threw them in a heap near the Necrom Eyecon. He stripped as well, freeing his aching dick from the insanely tight pants he always wore. Alain was already wrapping his legs around his waist and digging his nails into Takeru's back.

 

"Takeru, our world is perfect." Alain stared up at him with loathing in his eyes.

 

"You said 'our world.' That's counting you and how many imaginary friends?" Takeru asked, pinning Alain's arms above his head and kissing him aggressively.

 

"My world consists of real people. Save the 'imaginary friends' for your own friend count," Alain muttered, leaning up again to press his tongue into Takeru's mouth. Their hips rocked together in desperate anticipation.

 

Takeru nuzzled the crook Alain's neck with a smirk. He licked Alain's slightly salty skin sensuously, and the Prince shivered."You seem needy enough already. Since they all  _ totally exist _ , should I fuck the rest of your world first before preparing you?" He bit the spot hard enough to leave a bruise.

 

Alain smirked arrogantly. He barely managed to suppress a gasp, but spread his legs apart anyway. "You couldn't fuck them. They're all Eyecons."

 

" _Oh_ _no_ _!!!!!_ Fucking an Eyecon??? That's _impossible!_ " Takeru rolled his eyes as he leaned close to Alain again, cupping Alain's cheek in one hand. When the royal's lips were parted in anticipation for the kiss, Takeru pushed three fingers inside his mouth instead.

 

Alain immediately clamped his teeth down on Takeru's finger.

 

"You little fucking shit! I'm going to use just two fingers to prepare you just for doing that!"

Alain glared up at him, still coating Takeru's fingers with saliva. He did not argue.

 

Takeru pulled three spit-covered fingers from Alain's mouth, and pushed his parted thighs as far apart as they could go. He pulled Alain's ass cheeks apart to reach his asshole. He pressed one finger inside him and pulled it out again out while Alain cursed. Eventually, Alain relaxed around the intrusion.

 

"Add another one, damnit." Alain swore, trying to thrust his hips against Takeru's finger. Takeru added a second finger and scissored at Alain's asshole, earning him the prince's clenched jaw and little gasps of pain. He leaned down to drag his teeth lightly against the tip of Alain's erect dick before swirling his tongue around the tip. Very much against his will, Alain let out moans of pleasure.

 

Still slowly finger-fucking Alain, Takeru licked from the tip of Alain's length to his pubic hair. He stifled most of a huge groan before letting out a desperate whine.

 

"Just hurry up and fuck me," Alain demanded.

 

"Coat my dick with something first, you Ganma slut. You're such a slut for the first ghost you see. I bet you caused scandal after royal scandal back at home." Takeru moved his fingers in the right place and Alain  _ yelped _ , his nails breaking Takeru's skin to betray his desperation. The sensations humming throughout his entire body were delicious and he wanted  _ more _ .

 

"I n-never caused any scandals… fuuuuck, how do I-" He succumbed to loud groans as Takeru teased his orgasm spot with two fingers.

 

"Open your mouth," Takeru instructed, leaning forward to claim an unmarked spot on Alain's neck. Alain did so, tensing a little at the bite. Takeru pulled his fingers out and stood up.

 

Takeru sat on Alain's chest and watch the ex-prince suck his dick. He forgot where his teeth were sometimes, and had to pull off sometimes to gasp and stretch his jaw, but he'd picked up some techniques from Takeru.

 

The way his tongue-tip circled the sensitive tip of Takeru's dick sent shivers down his spine. The way that delicate little royal mouth swallowed around Takeru while deep-throating him should be illegal, he thought, feeling the tingling that meant he was dripping precum down Alain's throat.

 

"What d-do you mean, you  _ never caused any scandals _ ? As much as it pains me to -AH! admit it, you're ...hnng, scandalously good with your tongue."

 

Alain pulled off Takeru's dick to grin smugly. "I am the product of a perfect world."

 

"No you're not. Is mind control your only kink? In a truly perfect world you'd have  _ many _ more."

 

Takeru stood up to return to Alain's waiting ass. He pulled the prince's ass cheeks apart and pressed his tip into that ring of muscles. He pushed in slowly but steadily, as Alain's muscles clenched around him. Alain's breaths became slow and deliberate, and he gasped at how full he felt with Takeru inside him.

 

Just to distract him, Takeru bit some of his favorite bruises again. He had Alain moaning for more, calling for him to go deeper. More red lines appeared down Takeru's back.

 

"I won't go deeper until you admit you're wrong," Takeru said, sitting back on his haunches to pull out most of the way. Alain, flushed and spread-legged, pinned to the ground in front of a lake sometime past midnight, made a murderous face of hatred and longing. He thrust his hips at Takeru to make him go deeper, but Takeru held Alain's hips in place.

 

"I hate you so much right now." Alain's face contorted with sexual frustration, a sight Takeru would remember.

 

"The feeling's mutual." Takeru thrust all the way inside, making Alain gasp.

 

"I- I…" he stammered. Takeru leaned forward to kiss him and bite his neck.

 

"You're a little slut of a prince who wandered into Reality a little late," Takeru whispered in his ear, licking the edge of it and giving his hips a little wriggle. "Your world isn't a utopia, and neither is ours."

 

" _ HAH! _ \- Our world is the utopia, yours is not." Alain glared as Takeru started pulling out of him at a tantalizingly slow pace. "At least we know how to hurry the fuck up and fuck each other." Incensed, Takeru gave a fast thrust. Alain  _ moaned _ .

 

"There it is," Takeru murmured, pulling out again. Alain shoved his hips desperately at Takeru, silently begging for more thrusts to that spot.

 

Takeru pushed back inside Alain slowly, savoring the receptive way Alain reacted to his dick. He slowly dragged his nails down Takeru's back, leaving red scores. Takeru nipped Alain's neck and continued, tantalizingly slowly.

 

"T-Tenkuuji Takeru," Alain whimpered in a new tone from before. " _ Please. _ " His legs were wrapped around Takeru's waist. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew it was coming soon.

 

Takeru was being totally selfish. He started going faster and fucking Alain harder up the asshole. He wanted to see Alain about to come and was doing everything in his power to make that happen.

 

" _ GAH _ , mmm, T-Take-ru…" Alain stammered out as Takeru touched his sweet spot again. He clenched around Takeru's dick and moaned as Takeru entered him again. He leaned up to bite Takeru's neck, to mark the annoying dick in some way.

 

Takeru groaned as Alain's ass clenched around him. He thrust against the orgasm spot again. His panting was drowned out by the desperately  _ hungry  _ pants Alain made. He lifted Alain's legs from around his hips and placed them on his shoulders instead.

 

"Don't cum yet, little utopia slut," he called. "Let me reach within you to the deepest parts of yourself and show you that your world is not as perfect as you think." He thrust balls-deep inside Alain and squeezed around his dick with thumb and index finger. The legs on his shoulders tensed. The nails on his back broke the skin.

 

" _ Takeru _ . I haven't done any of this before-"

 

"That's because you were never such a slut on your home world. It'd be disgraceful for a prince to have sex, especially with someone who wouldn't date you afterwards to avoid the scandal."

 

"I-" Alain realized this would all be true, and kicked Takeru with one of the legs that was on his shoulders. Takeru caught the leg and lifted it higher to get better access to the sensitive parts within Alain.

 

"I'll be gone after you cum, and we'll forget about this by tomorrow." He started thrusting again, this time feeling his own orgasm building up too.

 

He felt Alain's body tremble under him, tighten around him, clutch at his back and arch around him. He heard Alain struggle to beg for more between incoherent gasps and moans. He thrust in and out, slowly, with the last shreds of his self-restraint.

 

Then he snapped.

 

He pushed roughly into Alain, holding one of his hips down with one hand and his cock with the other. He felt the tremor of Alain's body trying to orgasm and selfishly held onto his cock for a few more thrusts. His thrusts were desperate and no longer in rhythm.

 

He let go of Alain's dick and thrust inside him. Cum shot out of Alain's dick and striped his belly.

 

"Ah- HAH!  _ TAKE- ...RU! _ " Alain shouted, coming with a loud moan. He pulled up fistfuls of grass as his back arched. He continued moaning softly as his muscles twitched involuntarily.

 

Takeru pulled out and pushed himself back inside Alain, gasping softly as Alain's muscles clenched. He felt himself cumming inside Alain's ass and fell on Alain's chest as he orgasmed. He felt Alain's heart beating in its ribcage, felt his arms encircle him in a hug.

 

He could relax into it or… he could pull out of Alain, break his grasp, and get away. He chose the last three.

 

After he stood, he picked up his clothes, and walked home naked. No one can arrest the streaker ghosts they can't see.

 

 

\---

Spoiler alert: Takeru did not forget about it the next day. He was trying to ignore it, so he focused on the problems in the Ganma world instead. When he met Makoto and Alain a few days later to demand their Eyecons, he acted like he didn't care just to keep Alain away. It would be best for Javert to kill Alain. He was as obstinate as ever with his ridiculous beliefs.

  
Alain didn't forget either, and he certainly didn't forgive the way Takeru just left him there, naked, in the dark. He loathed himself for wanting more from Takeru, and distracted himself from that by wallowing in self-pity about his life. He hated Takeru for whatever-the-hell-that-was, but he hated even more that he liked it.


End file.
